The Chinese Mafia Arc
by Karakashi Iruna
Summary: The arrival of Lang Qimei and Yu Yishan; and the arrest of the tenth Vongola boss started a terrible war within the mafia. No pairings. Many OCs.
1. The Appearances

The Chinese Mafia Arc

Iruna: Ting's in this story for all of you who know him from "An Interfering Variable." This has nothing to do with that story. this was written before that, really. I tried to keep all the characters in charater because I'm trying to keep this kind of canon-like. There are a lot of OCs in this story, but no pairing (none from the actual story). By the way, I'm going to spell Ipin's name 'Yipin' because as far as I know there are no Chinese words that start with 'i.'

Prologue

Some say it started with the tenth Vongola's poisoning. Others say it was when Baiyu tried to kill Mukuro. Only Reborn knew that the arrival of Lang Qimei and Yu Yishan; and the arrest of the tenth Vongola boss started it all.

Whatever stared it; it all caused a release of a prisoner that should've been killed; a terrible war; and the twisted fate of Diao Ling and Qufang to cross with Sawada Tsunayoshi and Reborn. And the betrayal of many faithful families comes to the light. And the suffering of all the families finally shows.

Chapter 1: The Appearances

Knock, knock.

Tsuna sludged to the door.

"Hello," Tsuna greeted.

"_Are you Sawada Tsunayoshi_?" A Chinese woman dressed in a suit asked with a small Chinese boy dressed in a causual Chinese outfit standing next to her.

Tsuna said nothing because she had asked her question in Chinese; and Tsuna does not know Chinese.

"_Yes, he is_," Reborn answered.

"What?! Reborn, you speak Chinese!" Tsuna yelled.

"To be a Mafioso, you must know the languages of your fellow mafiosos."

"_Sawada Tsunayoshi, you are under arrest for the escape of three high class criminals_," She continued.

"_What? Tsuna had nothing to do with that_," Reborn said.

"_Yishan, take him away."_

_"Tsuna was with me this whole time. He couldn't have done anything. I was watching him the whole time."_

_"I was told to come here and arrest Tsunayoshi by my boss, Ding Mufang."_

_"Really… What would Mufang want with Tsuna?"_

_"How would I know? I just do as I'm told. Yishan take him."_

_"Very well, but I would like to come with him, and I'm sure his family would to."_

_"Fine. Yishan, I'll take care of Tsunayoshi; you get his family members."_

_"Yes,"_ the boy called Yishan agreed.

"Tsuna, you are going to China with…" Reborn started and turned to the woman for an answer to his non-question formed question.

"Lang Qimei."

"…Lang-san. I will meet up with you with…"

"Yu Yishan."

"…Yu-san with the rest of your family."

"Yeah…" Tsuna stared at Reborn. He was kinda scared.

In a large Chinese style mansion:

"_Mufang, here's the boy you told me to arrest_," Qimei kneeled before her master.

"_Miss Lang, I will tell you something: this boy did not commit the charges his is being arrested under."_

_"What?! Then why is he being arrested?"_

_"With the ninth Vogola's boss's death he is now the next boss and we need the help of his family to take down Baiyu."_

_"Then why did…"_

_"You will see."_ There was a knock at the huge front gate. _"It seems our guest are here. I will answer it this time."_

Mufang walked over to the gate and opened it revealing six Vongola family members, some of which were forced to come against their will (Hibari was tied up and dragged. Just kidding. Reborn told him there were a bunch of strong people for him to… uh… bite). "Hello," he greeted in Japanese. "Welcome to our home. I am Ding Mufang."

"You bastard," Gokudera greeted. "Why did you arrest the tenth?!"

"Nice to meet you, too. Come in, please. I will explain everything."

"So… the tenth didn't do anything," Gokudera summarized up.

"Yes," Mufang agreed.

"Then why was Tsuna arrested?" Yamamoto asked.

"We needed an excuse to get to the Vongola family."

"Why couldn't you just call us like normal people?" Gokudera barked.

Chrome stared at this man. There was something about him. The way she felt around him. His aura. It felt like Mukuro's to her. It felt evil, but still safe. She kept quiet, though, in fear of causing an uproar or disturbance in the conversation.

"We would have, however; the Cini Famiglia is now watching our every move. They think we are suspicous, and they don't trust us (they never have), since our Captain and Vice-captain have been targeted by many outsiders and criminals in the Chinese community. The DeVita Famiglia has also been keeping a keen eye on us. The Pintos, however, has been watching the Vongolas.

"The boss of the Cini Famiglia, Giovanni, has tried to destroy our treaties with the other Famiglias. They believe that the mafia belongs to the Italians and no one else. As you can imagine, many others are outraged by the tenth Vongola boss being Japanese. This has never happened before, and not many of them are accustomed to change, and they're not ready to start changing these things."

"This is bad," Reborn said. "The other families are getting involved with our affairs. More importantly, it seems they are rebeling. They're using this period of changing bosses to their advantage. Does this mean that the Chinese Mafia will fall?"

"If it does, I think they'll try and bring the Vongola Famiglia down, too."

"What do they have against our family?" Tsuna asked.

"The Cini, DeVita, and Pinto Famiglias don't agree with letting foreigners be mafia members. They believe it's strictly for Italians only. And with you as Boss, well, they're twice as upset. You know how Xanxus was supposed to be Boss, right?" Tsuna nodded. "Well, many people agreed to that alone, and that's why he was an easy canidate. With your win, more outsiders came. The Vongola Famiglia has always been a sucker for foreigners. They've always let other in, dating back to the first Boss.

"Many Famiglias have been fighting against it, but it wasn't until recently they have started their own war against each over the form mafia groups. It started when the Cini and the DeVita Famiglias joined forces and attacked our boss. Suposedly they did or had something to do with it.

"Some of our allies, the Finzi Famiglia, think that the opposing families have something to do with Baiyu's escape."

"Who's Baiyu?" Gokudera asked.

"He is by far the strongest criminal in the mafia world. The prison he was sent to is that of the highest secruity. A hundred times stronger than the Vongola's or any other Famiglia's.

"Linma Baiyu, Zhao Feng, and Qiao Daxi have all escape our prison this past week, and we don't know how we are going to catch them, or what we are going to do with them. Probably, they will be given a death sentence once caught. Young Vongola boss, don't be soft hearted to them. The things they have done should've given them the death sentence sooner."

Knock, knock.

"That must be the boss. It appear Xiaopin didn't come with you, did she?"

"That is correct. I did not think he would join us," Reborn answered.

"Who's Xiaopin?" Tsuna asked. "Who's 'he'?"

Outside the gate:

"_Hello, hello! I'm here!"_ a short-haired Chinese boy said to the door. "_Some one_-"

The boy was cut off when the door fell on top of him. Mufang stood on top of it. Behind him was the rest of the Vongola Famiglia staring at Mufang.

"_Oh, I must get that fixed,"_ he said smiling. "_Hello, boss."_

"_You so meant to do that, Mufang."_

_"Captain, you must've seem that coming. As the boss you should now your comrades better than that,_" another girl said. She was a small Chinese girl with her hair in a bun. Next to her was another girl that looked almost exactly like her, and a boy whose eyes were narrowed into a glare at his boss under the door. He gave the same feeling Chrome got from Mukuro and Mufang.

_"You're evil, Jin."_

The Vongola family could only stare.

"Who are these people?" Tsuna asked.

"Diao Ling, the Captain (aka. Boss) of the Chinese mafia; and Liao Ming, the Vice-captain (aka. right hand man), and Jin and Yin (their classmates)," a baby answered coming from behind the two new Chinese boys. "I am Wang Qufang, their teacher." The baby looked like a baby Hibari with a braid, and he, too, like Reborn, had a pacifier. He had a cricket in his head. He jump over to Hibari. Jump up on his head patted Hibari twice on the head and jump off before being swatted away. "You must be Hibari Kyoya. I have heard a lot about you."

"How does he know Hibari-san?!" Tsuna panicked.

"Do be sure and take good care of Yipin, Kyoya-chan."

"How does he know Yipin… Don't tell me… He's her master?!"

"Xiaopin isn't here is she? I heard she moved to Japan."

"Yipin is not here with us. She is not a gaurdian," Reborn answered.

"That's too bad, I wanted to see my student with a Vongola ring. Ah well, XiaoKyoya will have to marry her, now won't he?"

"Don't get too excited. Hibari doesn't like commitments."

"Fight me, infant," Hibari said pulling out his tonfas.

"… He's impacient isn't he?" Qufang looked to Reborn and then to Hibari. "Is he talking to you or me?"

"You," his eyes narrowed.

"Hmm, a fight, huh?" Hibari lounged to the baby. Who simply jumped up over Hibari's head. "Not in the mood, but this would be a good chance to see if you good enough for Xiaopin."

Hibari lounged for another hit, just for it to be dodged again, "I hope you're as strong as the other one is."

"Ling! I can't observe my student's future husband if I'm the one fighting."

"No! I'm not fighting pointless battles for you again!" Ling shouted back.

"My mistake. Ming, take care of this. And please don't kill the boy."

"I'll bite you to death," Hibari said getting into a stance facing his new opponent.

"Let's see it, then," Ming said with equal malice.

Hibari lounged at Ming ready to beat Ming up. Ming was too fast for Hibari. Ming appeared behind him and smashed his fist into the back of Hibari's head. Hibari rotated and turned to Ming and grabbed his arm, slamming him into the ground. Ming flipped Hibari over, until Ming was on top pointing a thin poison dripping needle at Hibari's throat.

"Enough, Ming," Qufang interrupted and Ming stood up. "That boy is pretty strong." Qufang turned to Reborn.

"He is the strongest gaurdian," Reborn replied.

"Then the rumor of Rokudo Mukuro being in his family is a lie?"

"Not nescessarily."

"If you think I'm going to believe that that kid is stronger than Mukuro-chan, then you must think I'm insane or stupid."

"I think he did well against Ming-san," Reborn changed the subject.

"That makes both of us then, eh."

"He would've died if you hadn't step in though, eh, Qufang. What have you been teaching that kid?"

"He was my first student, so I may have taught him more than he needs to know."

"When'd he get out of prison?"

"Three weeks ago. I'm rather proud, I must say, I thought he was going to try a break out and kill Ling again."

"Wait! Why would the right hand man try to kill his boss?!" Tsuna yelled. "Why would you let a criminal into your family?!"

"You, kid, don't actually think that everyone's right hand man is their best friend, do you? And don't you have a criminal in your family?"

"Well, yeah, we do, I guess they don't have to be friends, but why would he want to kill his boss?"

"Ling and Ming are the most immature boys I've ever met. They're the biggest rivals inside a mafia group. Ming doesn't think he should be vice-captain; he thinks he should be captain. And that may be true."

_"MUFANG!! BAIYU, FENG, AND DAXI HAVE BEEN SPOTTED AT NAMIMORI MIDDLE SCHOOL! IT SEEMS AS THOUGH THERE TRYING TO DESTROY THE SCHOOL!" _Qimei yelled as she ran into the room where the Vongola family members were getting comfortable. _"AND YU YISHAN IS NOT HERE!"_

"Huh?" Tsuna looked up. Hibari grunted as he stood up. He hurried to the door. He had a school to save.

"We should hurry there, too," Reborn looked to Tsuna.

"It'll take us forever to get back to Japan though!"

"We're not in China, stupid," Qufang corrected.

"We're not?" Yamamoto said.

"No, that would've taken to long. We had a building here as a hideout for us though."

"Ha ha, you had me fooled."

"Baseball idiot," Gokudera muttered.

"Looks like your Cloud gaurdian was in a hurry," Qufang looked out the open door. "He better wait for us before he goes on and tries to fight Baiyu. No need to worry about Feng and Daxi, espcially if you're right and he is the strongest."

"Hibari will not wait. He will challenge Baiyu, and he may die," Reborn confirmed.

"I see, then I will call Ran, Yang, and Ting."

"That'd be best."

"You should call the Varia. There's a chance they'll be able to fight Feng and Daxi."

"I will. And I'll call for a few others, too."

"You think fast, Reborn."

"Not as fast as you, Master of Qian Jiao."

"Ha, you kid now, but when you're in trouble…" the two babies fell asleep.

"AAAHH! They fell asleep when we need them most!" Tsuna yelled.

"No time to wake them up," Qimei called. "Get going Tsunayoshi!"

"You speak Japanese?!"

"Go!" She kicked him out the door.

At the school:

_"What an ugly school,"_ a man with long black hair with white tips said to the other two Chinese boys with short black hair, although Daxi had bleached some of his hair.

"_Definitely,"_ Daxi agreed.

"_Why are we still here? Why do we have to be here?"_ Feng asked impacietly.

"_I helped the two of you escape. You shall listen to what I say, until I set you free," _Baiyu ordered. _"Shut up, the both of you. I heard one of the strongest Vongola family members treasures this school."_

_"Why? It's rather ugly."_

_"Who knows?"_

The three criminals split up and started smashing windows, destroying classrooms, and blowing things up. After a while, Baiyu had gotten bored of waiting for Hibari to show up, so Baiyu fell asleep on the roof.

"What are you doing to my school?" Hibari asked standing over the sleeping criminal. A tonfa smashed down to Baiyu's head. In the spilt second between Hibari punching the ground and the tonfa's impacted, Baiyu moved from his spot to the other side of the roof. "I'll bite you to death."

"Why are you so slow?" Baiyu asked.

"You're fast."

"No, you're just slow."

Hibari found it to be useless to run at Baiyu, after all of his attacks were dodged. But he found it very hard just to block Baiyu's attacks. Baiyu was very fast, and, it seemed, the longer they fought, the faster Baiyu got. That may be because Hibari was getting slower. Baiyu ran in circles around Hibari. As Hibari tried to find out which Baiyu wasn't just leftover movement he was getting really dizzy. He fell to his knees.

"Boy, you're weak. You're slow," Baiyu started, and Baiyu's fist collided with Hibari's face throwing him of the roof. He hit him again back to the roof where he landed with a thud strong enough to break a few bones. Baiyu stood on Hibari's arm snapping it in half with a loud CRACK. "And you're a waste of my time." He kicked Hibari off the roof again.

Hibari was falling off his precious school the school he loved so much was going to cause his death. Ironic, he thought. He watched the classrooms pass by as he got closer to the ground. Then… someone caught him. Caught him and carried him to the roof again. For his rematch. Against that white haired man.

"Hey, Kyoya-chan, are you okay?" the person carring him asked.

_Alright, now someone's getting biten to death. Who called me '-chan?' These herbivores are going to have to stop that_, Hibari thought as he looked up at his savior, who had yet to put him down.

"Let go of me," Hibari pulled himself free of the man's arms. "Who are you?"

"Zhang Ting."

The man was tall and skinny. He wore a large black trench coat and had something strapped to his back. His bangs were in his face and his hair was pulled into a ponytail. His eyes were narrowed into a glare. Suddenly, he broke out of that serious face into a happy, calm, excited one; a face that reminded Hibari of little kids when they find their mom in the grocery store.

"Kyoya-chan!" he hugged Hibari. "I'm so glad you're okay! You're too cute to get that face of your's all beaten up!"

"Do I know you?" Hibari said trying to pull away.

"Kyoya-chan, I'm Zhang Ting, and I'm going to…"

Baiyu punched Ting in the back of the head hard enough for his face to smah into Hibari forcing their lips to touch. It was Hibari's first kiss, and it was with a guy. Hibari tried to put on an apathetic face, but he couldn't help being disgusted.

"_Try protecting him when he hates you as much as he will_," Baiyu shouted.

Ting vanished from where he stood. "_Baiyu, you FUCKING BASTARD!" _He reappeared holding the red spot on his forehead standing onto of the doorway to the roof.

Ting's scythe (the thing on his back) swung down and cut Baiyu's face open. Blood splattered the roof's floor. Baiyu's hand reached up to hold the wound. Hibari stared. No way could a weird guy, like that Ting person, beat the man, Hibari himself had trouble fighting, in only one move.

Baiyu's hand pulled away from the cut to reveal that the cut had disappeared. He grabbed Ting by his shirt and hit him to the ground.

_"Thought you could beat me with that?"_ He wiped the blood on Ting's face._ "Naïve brat."_

_"I fucking hate you, Baiyu,"_ Ting glared at Baiyu.

_"Ting, you just hate me because I left you all alone after you were dumped by Qufang."_

_"Fuck you!"_

_"Face it, you couldn't stand it when I left you!"_

_"I hate you…"_

_"You need me, don't you?"_

_"…"_

_"No use pretending it isn't true. You want my strength. You like the strong."_

_"…"_

_"Ting, just admit it. That's why you kissed that black hair brat."_

_"No, I don't care about something as useless as that, Baiyu."_ Ting stood up straight. His expression was 100 serious. _"Why should I care about your kind of strength?"_

_"What?!"_

_"You just think I did because you thought I cared what you thought. I wanted you to teach me, and nothing else. I wanted power."_

_"Well then, if you can beat me, I will teach you, if I win, you become my slave."_

_"I don't want you as my teacher. Not anymore. I will kill you here."_

_"Try."_

_"With pleasure."_ Ting swung his scythe at Baiyu. Baiyu stepped back to dodge Ting's attack. Baiyu hit Ting across the face. He hit the floor. Ting spit out some blood, wiped his mouth off, and ran at Baiyu with a speed that left Hibari speechless.

"_DIE!"_ they both screamed in Chinese at the same time. Their fist colliding into their opponents face.

Baiyu wiped the blood from his chin, "_It seems you're stronger than I thought. I'll have to kill you when I'm not so exhuasted from escaping prison."_

_"Traitor,"_ Ting replied with a look that could not belong to the guy who had hugged and kissed Hibari. This man was not the person who became that carefree idiot with a death wish.

Baiyu disappeared in a cloud of smoke as more Chinese people ran in there direction.

"Ting!" A girl yelled. "_Ting, you moron, can you hear me?!"_ she screamed into his ear. _"It's me PING! MORON, CAN YOU HEAR ME?!"_

"I think if you keep yelling he won't hear you," Hibari muttered spitting out blood.

_"Idiot,"_ another girl said walking over and checking his pulse. _"He goes on ahead, fights Baiyu, get his ass kick, all for one little boy? Pervert. Idiot. Retard. Brainless…"_

_"I can still hear you!" Ting said. "I'm not dead."_

_"…dodo. Horrid person. The most retarded dumb idiot I've ever met…"_ the girl continues to mutter insults.

_"I hate you, Ran."_

_"Yang, take care of that kid. I'll take care of Ting."_

_"Normally I would agree, but I'll take Ting. I don't want you killing him," _a man with long black hair pulled into a low ponytail said walking over to Ting._ "Not yet atleast. I will be killing him a little later."_

_"You die first, Yang,"_ Ting muttered.

_"Fine."_ The girl walked over to where Hibari was lying on his back with a need to spit the blood out that was filling his mouth. She slamed her hand on his stomach and all the blood in his mouth slpurted out all over the place.

Tsuna ran up to the roof followed by the rest of his family. "Hibari-san! Is he okay?" he asked Ran.

"Hibari Kyoya will be fine," the long haired man answered. "I'm Lü Yang. I'm going to be Ran-san's translator, since she speaks no Japanese. Hibari-san seems to obtained little damage. Then again, Baiyu was only playing with him. He's lucky Ting has a fetish for little boys. They both could've have been killed."

"'Fetish for little boys?'"

_"STILL NOT DEAD HERE!"_ Ting shouted at Yang_. "I'm not a pedophile, so don't make me look like it!"_

_"Still awake? Hmm, I'm going to need more sleeping pills,"_ Yang said looking at Ting_._

_"I hope you die a painful unfulfilling death…"_

_"I didn't risk my life just to save some brat."_

_"Hey, Ting, Yang, can't you two just pretend to get along?" Ping said coming up to the pair._

_"That's IT! YOU'RE DEAD!"_ Ting yelled before falling over due to a few broken bones.

"Ting!"

"_Stop it, both of you. That's how Ming and Ling's relationship started and then Ming ended up in prison for three years, and he only got out early because he's the vice-captain. If you got to prison, you're not coming out,_" Qufang said appearing out of nowhere.

_"It's not my fault Ling was choosen to be captain, and it's not my fault he's to weak,"_ Ming said walking up. He turned to Hibari. "Got your ass kick by Baiyu, eh?"

"Shut up," Hibari mutterd. "Like you could've done any better."

"Don't under estimate Ming, Kyoya-chan. Baiyu knows that he could never kill Ming, especially with all the energy he's already used up. I think everyone here knows that Ming is far stronger than you seemed to think he is. That little fight you already had with Ming, he wasn't even paying attention," Qufang explained.

"He's right, Hibari," Reborn walked up next to Qufang. Hibari didn't even have enough strength to mutter: 'Infant…' "Ming-san lost the position of captain because he was too strong. There's no way that you could beat him. Not with the little fighting experience you have."

"But… Hibari-san was able to land a hit on Ming-san," Tsuna interrupted.

Ming rubbed the spot on his cheek. "He got lucky…" he muttered. "I wasn't paying enough attention. I definately won't let him do that ever again."

"Look what you did, Tuna," Qufang glared at Tsuna. "You made him swear that he'll kill Kyoya-chan. Now who's Xiaopin going to marry to get into the family? Well, it's not going to be you, is it? I would never let my precious student marry an idiot like you. Even if you are the boss."

"Eh?"

"Don't worry, Qufang," Reborn said to the other baby.

"Reborn, you may be the best trainer when it comes to their skill, but you have to teach them some manners."

"He doesn't know any better," Reborn jumped up turned Leon into a large mallet and hit Tsuna on the head with it. "I'm still teaching."

"I'm not one to use violence in my teaching, but… I can live with your methods."

"What do you mean: you're not one to use violence in your teaching!" Ling yelled earning him ten tacks flung at him and a smack on the head hard enough to shoot him through the floor.

"Ahh! You hit him," Tsuna yelled, realizing Ling may be the only other person with a sense of sanity.

"Well," Qufang turned back to his conversation with Reborn like he had just swatted a fly and not his student. "I'm sure Mukuro-chan won't marry her, and I want her to be with someone strong."

"After a few more years of training, Hibari might be more of a challenge for Ming-san, than they think right now."

"Xiaopin likes Kyoya-chan, I want her to be happy with someone strong. In other words I want her to be happy with Kyoya-chan, even if I have to stop him from killing himself myself."

"Don't worry, Hibari will be strong enough to fight Ming-san on his own."

"Yeah, right…"

"They fell asleep again!" Ling and Tsuna yelled at the same time with the same expression. Then they stared at each other and introduced thmeselves as normal beings.

"I'm Diao Ling and I was forced into this totally against my will."

"I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, you can call me Tsuna, and I, also, was forced into this because my father had conections to the mafia that I didn't know about. And my great-great-great-grandfather was the first Vongola family boss."

"Wow, you guys act like twins," Yamamoto said laughing. "And the kids are alike, too!"

"There's to way the boss is anything like that weak kid-" Gokudera was cut off when a broken scythe flew at him.

"How dare you say that about XiaoLing!" Ting yelled and threw the other half of his scythe. "I'll kill you here!"

"Oh, I'd like to see you try! You're already half dead!"

"I don't need to be in good health to kick your ass!"

"Wow, they're like twins, too," Yamamoto said rubbing his head.

"Pft, they're annoying," Hibari and Ming said at the same time.

"Wow, you two are twins, also. Man, I want a twin."

"Neat! They all are, like the same!" Jin said smiling.

"They're still weird," Yin added. "But I want to be like a twin with someone on the other side!"

"Yeah!"

"I guess that means we're triplets!" Yamamoto smiled, and all three of them started laughing.

"Idiots," Ming and Hibari muttered together. "Stop copying me."

"I'll bite you to death," Hibari said slowly getting up. "Herbivore."

"Let's go, dog," Ming said pulling out poison covered needles. "I'll rip you to shreds."

"Hibari-san! You're still hurt, you shouldn't fight!" Tsuna yelled.

"Ming, you just got out of prison!" Ling yelled.

They weren't the only ones fighting. Ting had some how magically gotten the strength to get up and start fighting Gokudera, who was having trouble stopping to other injured idiot from moving.

How nice of Gokudera to help Ting-san heal faster, Yamamoto, Jin, and Yin thought.

Hibari had lost again, but this time he blamed his injuries for his inability to bite Ming to death. As for Gokudera and Ting, well, Ting fell down the stair a reopened all his wounds earning a blow to the head from Ping, Ran and Yang.

"Ma, Hibari-san," Tsuna said as Shamal dumped rolls of bandages on Hibari's lap. "You really shouldn't have fought Ming-san. He seems strong. Really strong."

"Shut up, or I'll bite you to death," Hibari muttered as he held in the awful pain that was grinding at his ribs.

"Tsuna's right, you and Ming-san will have to put your similarities to the side for now," Reborn said dressed in a nurses outfit. "Ming-san maybe the only person who can beat Baiyu. And if that's the case then the Chinese mafia will be able to make him submit to them and we may win this war."

"Why would they win if Baiyu is defeated? I don't see why their going though all that trouble to kill one criminal."

"Who said when Baiyu was caught he'd be immediately killed?"

"Mufang did when we talked to him," Tsuna answered.

"He said 'probably' he never said they would kill him. And they probably will kill him. After the war."

"Explain, infant," Hibari said glaring at them. These newcomers had gotten interesting.

"Baiyu will be a valuable weapon in this war, and so will the Vongola family. As of now, the only allies the Chinese have are the Vongola family and the Finzi, while the Cini, Devita, Bruno, Halsburgh, and even the Spanish families have all gone against us."

"But didn't Mufang say that the other families are against us for letting in foreigners?" Tsuna asked.

"By foreigners he must have meant all non-Europeans. Although, there was a point in this war when the the Cini family was completely against outsiders. They must have changed their minds when the realized the Spanish families have connection to the Mexicans, and the Mexicans have weapons that could kill a lot of people in this world. Although it is very dangerous to use the Mexican weapons in a war, because they can kill a lot of innocent people."

"They's kill innocent people over something so stupid?"

"This matter isn't stupid to them."

"I won't let them hurt innocent people. We have to stop this war before it gets to that."

"We have someone on the inside helping us. He's going to help us stop the war. Supposing he hasn't been brainwashed."

"What do you mean be that?"

"We have a 'Mole' who is currently in the DeVita family, but some of the families completely and literally brainwashed their family members to insure there are no 'Moles.'"

* * *

Iruna: Sorry, that was a really long chapter. I edited a few things, too. Okay, now for a few notes:

1) Xiao means little in Chinese. So it's being used in this story like '-chan.'

2) Laoshi means teacher; like 'sensei.'

3) Italics means they're speaking Chinese.

4) 'Qu' is pronounced 'chu;' 'Qi' is pronounced 'chi;' 'Xi' is 'shi;' and 'xiao' is 'shiao;' 'Zhao' is 'Jiao;' 'Zhang' is 'Jiang'

Iruna: Thank you for reading! Reveiws are appreciated, but no flames please!


	2. The Way It Started

Chapter Two: The Way It Started

_Ten years ago (Nanjing, China):_

_Diao Ling was a just an average boy from the orphanage with Shen Boai and Chen Ai. An young woman had walked in and come to their orphanage and picked him out of all the others. He watched five-year old Boai and six-year old Ai cry as he followed to lady out to the open world. He had never seen the sun from outside. He had only seen it from the small window in his, and the other five boys' room. He was only in the orphanage because his birth parents didn't have the money to support him. He knew that. He had been told it plenty of times. _

_Six year old Diao Ling walked into the amazing palace. He looked around. His friend Boai wasn't there, but Ai was. She was following him, he knew it. she had snuck out of the orphanage when he left and followed him. Followed him all the way across the city. _

_"I brought this kid," the woman said to a man in a large chair. "What do you need him for, Baiyu?"_

_"This kid is going to be the next captain of the Chinese mafia," The man turned to Ling, and the woman left. "What's your name brat?" _

_"Don't treat Ling like that!" Ai ran out of her hiding spot._

_"XiaoAi, I don't think we were supposed to leave that spot," Boai said peeking out. "We're very sorry, we just didn't want to see Ling go." The girl bowed and hid again._

_"Diao Ling," Ling said kneeling and lowering his own head in to a bow. "Please take care of me."_

_"XiaoLing, eh? Don't worry, we'll take good care of you," Baiyu said looking at the boy, inspecting him. "You're going to be the next captain of the Chinese Mafia._

_"When I die, you will be the next heir. You will be trained by seven-year old Zhao Feng," He pointed to a short boy standing in the corner. He didn't look anything like a seven-year old to Ling. He had an earing, and was wearing punk like clothes. He looked like a real jerk from Ling's point of veiw. "I know he looks young, but he's one of my most loyal servents. He has been training to be a mafioso since he was three."_

_"Baiyu, sir, Ming has gotten out of his cell," Qimei said from the speaker. "He has killed thirty people in the five minutes since his breakout."_

_"What?!" even Baiyu was shocked. Ming was the little boy, two years older than Ling, that was supposed to be the next captain, but his blood lust started to make him stronger, too strong for Baiyu to control, so they locked Ming in a cell for five years, since he turned four. "Get Lü out here and make him and his team take care of this!"_

_"Baiyu! Why won't you just do it! We can't sacrifice Lü and his team!"_

_"I can't! Ming's too strong. If I fight, we might lose a captain. Lü's team is plenty to take down Ming."_

_"Baiyu, are you afraid of Ming?"_

_"I am not! I fear nothing. That monster of a child's strength must be dealt with, and Lü's team is plenty strong enough to take him. I must train Ling. Come boy." Baiyu grabbed Ling and Feng and they left._

_CRACK!_

_Qimei turned to see Ming standing over a servent's body. His neck had been snapped in two._

_"M-Ming, please, I'm on your side. Don't kill me!" She screamed running away as Ming ran at her, with a speed that was unreasonably real. His fist was about to smash through her head when Lü and his team: Hong, Huang, and Hei, stood there hol ing him back. Hong had her legs wrapped around Ming's; Huang held onto Ming's hand; Hei grabbed Ming's lower half of his torso; and Lü's arm's wrapped around Ming upper torso._

_"That's it, Ming," Lü said into Ming's ear. "Your life ends here." Lü pulled out a big green axe and held it to Ming's neck._

_"Wait! Your orders weren't to kill him," Qimei explained standing up. "You were order to capture him and take him back to a higher security cell."_

_"This guy almost kills you, and you want him to just stay locked up," Hong looks at Qimei with her bright red eye. "You're fucking crazy."_

_"I'm following my orders. Now, follow your's."_

_"Fine," Lü said pulling his axe from Ming's neck._

_Hei smashed his large metal black mallet on the back of Ming's head, really, really hard. Ming fell down with a thud, and lied there. Motionless. _

_"You didn't kill him, did you?" Qimei looked at them with a skeptic look on her face._

_"Nah, it'd take more 'an that to kill 'im," Hei said staring at Ming's unmoving body._

_"We should hurry," Huang looked at his teammates. "You're right, he'll be up soon."_

_"This is the boy who was going to be the leader? How scary," Qimei looked at Ming as he was being carried to a new cell. She was just like him at one time. A young girl in the orphanage, until she was pick out personally by Baiyu. She owed her life to him. He let her live the way she does. He raised her. He gave her a job, a job she has been working as long as she can remember. Baiyu picked all of his subordinates from an orphanage, that was the way he did things. She didn't know why, but she was gratful. But Ming was not. Ming's body had been physically changed so he could run speeds that were unreal. He was nine and he could run at the speed of sound. His body composition was changed. He was a freak. He would never have friends. He could never be changed back. He would excel at everything, and never fail. That's why he was locked up. Once Ming became too strong, he was turned into a weapon. A weapon for war. One that had been going on for more than 50 years, or so Baiyu tells her. Ming was a weapon, not a human. A weapon, and nothing else…_

_One year later (Beijing, China):_

_"Huff, huff," Ling fell over._

_"KID," Feng yelled. "GET THE FUCK UP, WEAKLING!"_

_Daxi sat in the roof on the building next to where his friend, Feng, and some kid, Ling, were training. "What a loser…"_

_"KID, GET THE FUCK ON YOUR FEET BEFORE I FUCKING THROW YOU OFF THE SHORE, WEAK LITTLE FUCKER!"_

_Daxi hopped down from his perch and smacked Ling on the back of the head. "Come on kiddy, let's play!" he kicked Ling across the lot into a wall. "What a loser!"_

_"SHITTY LITTLE BRAT. I BET YOU THINK YOU'RE THE BEST FUCKING SHIT AROUND HERE?! EH, AM I RIGHT ASSHOLE?!"_

_"God, what an ass."_

_"I'm not an ass… I'm just trying to get stronger, but you keep hurting me," Ling said trying to stand._

_"You jerks!" Ai said running out of her hiding spot. "Don't pick on Ling! He's going to be your boss. Baiyu said so."_

_"AH, LOOK, DAXI, IT'S THE LOSER'S LOSER GIRLFRIEND!" Feng yelled staring at the girl. "Hey, you're kinda cute." He put his hand on her chin and forced her to look at him._

_"Leave her alone," Ling said running at Feng._

_"Ling!" She lit up._

_"FUCKER, I'M BUSY. GO KNOCK YOURSELF OUT OF SOMETHING," Feng turned back to the girl. "We can go back to my place and…"_

_She kicked him in the shin. "No! I'm gonna marry Ling and we're going to have five kids!"_

_"Bitch," he gritted. "Why don't you have my kid instead of that weak asshole's?"_

_"Never!"_

_"Don't hurt XiaoAi!" Boai said running out. "She said 'No!' and no means no."_

_"HE'S GOT HIMSELF TWO CUTE CHICKS?! WHY DON'T YOU SHARE THE LOVE, ASSFACE? WE'LL TAKE THESE GIRLS AND IN RETURN WE'LL HELP YOU TRAIN," Feng said with a big smirk on his face._

_"I said: 'Leave them alone!'" Ling yelled running at eight-year old Feng. Feng kick Ling in the stomach and he doubled over. "Owww."_

_"What a weakling," a voice said from around the corner._

_"WHAT?! WHO FUCKING SAID THAT? THAT WAS MY FUCKING LINE, GODDAMNIT!" Feng shouted._

_"Shut up, moron," the boy turned to corner to reveal another rather young looking boy with long messy hair. "Your voice really bothers me."_

_"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" Feng ran at the new kid only to find that the boy had suddenly disappeared. "WHAT THE HELL?"_

_"Liao Ming, nice to meet you." Ming appeared behind Feng and punched so hard, Feng flew through the wall.The two boys ran off. "Dog," he said with disgust spitting on the ground. He started to walk away, until…_

_"Wait!" Ling called and he bowed. "Thank you, Ming."_

_"Dog, when you get stronger, I want to rip you to shreds," Ming pointed at Ling and said it with such an evil tone, it scared the three youngest kids._

_One year later (Shanghai, China):_

_"Linma Baiyu, the sixth generation boss of the Chinese Mafia," Qimei presented, "is ready for your meeting, Vongola Nineth."_

_"Thank you," He walked into the large Chinese style meeting room. "This is a nice place you have here, eh, Baiyu."_

_"Welcome, and thank you for that wonderful compliment, Timoteo." Baiyu was sitting at the end of a long table._

_"You have called me here for something?"_

_"Yes, I would like to discuss the matter of the next Vongola boss."_

_"Yes, anything you want to know, I can tell you."_

_"I was told that Iemitsu's son was going to be a possible canidate for the Tenth Vongola boss position over your son Xanxus."_

_"You were told correct."_

_"It seems as though many other families think Xanxus should be the next boss. What do you think?"_

_"You are correct, for some reason, many families think Xanxus should be the next heir even though he has no bloodline connecting him to the Vongola family, but he has become spoiled and he always seems angry. I had only recently told him he wasn't my birth son, but I loved him like one. He has become distant from me, and I believe he is becoming more violent, even though, I wish he wasn't. I still wonder, with all of this, the other families still want Xanxus as the next heir. Do you know why?"_

_"Sawada is mostly Japanese by now, right?"_

_"Yes."_

_"That is why. the other families are against non-Italians becoming Mafioso. That is why our family has been fighting against so many families. They do not wish for the next boss to be Japanese. Even if he has more Vongola blood that Xanxus."_

_"That is foolish."_

_"That is how they veiw things. Please, if you think it is so foolish, consider the Sawada's son as a canidate. Seriously think about it."_

_"I will."_

_Same year (Nanjing, China):_

_"Ling," Baiyu stood before his sucessor. "You are weak. You only get beat down…"_

_"That's because Feng and Daxi only kick him around. They don't teach him anything!" Ai and Boai yelled._

_"Shut up! I didn't ask you." He held a hand in front of their faces. "Ling, I'm going to change your teacher. Meet Wang Qufang. He is the best mafioso on this team."_

_There standing in front of was a teenage boy, no older than fifteen. His hair was pulled into a braid and he stood tall. He was very confident looking, a complete contrast to Ling's lack of ability to believe in what little skills he had._

_The three stared at the man standing before them. He was nicer looking than Feng that was for sure. They hoped he really was nicer though. _

_Slam!_

_The new teacher slammed his fist into the side of Ling's head flinging him into the wall leaving a big crack where his head hit._

_"W-what the HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Ling yelled holding his injured head._

_"First lesson, expect the unexpectable," Qufang said brushing of his clothes._

_"Don't you mean 'expect the unexpected!' Listen to me damnit!"_

_Ling was flung into another wall without even being touched. "I believe you stand corrected."_

_"How did you do that?!"_

_"It's a technique I don't think I'll teach you. No, it won't be strong enough."_

_"This boy is the fifth's youngest son, and the only surviving heir," Baiyu explained. "Please take care of Ling, and make him strong. Strong enough to be the next Chinese Mafia boss." Baiyu bowed to Qufang._

_"Yes… but have already started teaching another." Qufang ushered for another boy to walk into the room._

_Two years later (Beijing, China):_

_"Hey, Qufang-laoshi, who is this other student you've been teaching? How come I haven't met him yet?" Ling asked cramming another dumpling into his mouth. "I mean, what kind of guy is he? How long has he been your student?" _

_"You should know him well enough, and if you don't now; you will know everything about him," Qufang answered plopping three pieces of chicken in his mouth. "His name should be familiar to you. Baiyu must have told you about him. He's Liao Ming."_

_"Liao Ming? Baiyu's never told me about him. But that name is familiar."_

_"Liao Ming was in a prison cell for most of his life."_

_"What?! What did he do?"_

_"Nothing. He was experimented on, and he was turned into a monster. One too strong for the mafia to control, but not wanting to lose this possible weapon, they decided to lock him up when he was four. Mutations like this one are done all over the world in the underground business. Lots of them in Italy. I believe there was a rumour that one of the experiments there killed a lot of people and was able to escape. I believe it was Rokudo Mukuro. Oh, that must be so much fun for them to hunt."_

_"If Ming was so important, then why didn't Baiyu tell me about him?"_

_"Baiyu fears nothing, except Ming. He probably didn't mention anything about him so you would never know that. He hates it when things like fear stop him from becoming stronger." Qufang paused, he looked down. He knew something, Ling could tell that much. "He's losing this battle against the Italians. We all know it. Ming maybe the weapon the Chinese need for this war."_

_"Is that all Ming is to you? A weapon?"_

_"Ming is a student of mine, but his power is not limited like ours is. He doesn't get tired like we do, not as easily atleast."_

_"Is that what they did to to him?"_

_"They changed to way his body reacts to little things like: pain, endurance, and pressure. He can stand a hundred times more pain than the normal human. He works hundreds of time longer and stronger than us. He can stand huge amounts of pressure, that would normally force a person to collasp."_

_A boy walked up to them. He had shoulder length hair and was rather tall and skinny. He walked over to Qufang and got down on one knee and bowed. _

_"Wang Qufang, you are the greatest teacher there is. Please teacher me, Zhang Ting."_

_Qufang stared at the boy for a couple of seconds._

_"Well, Qufang-laoshi, we could always have another person to hang around with," Ling said smiling at the new boy in front of them. Ting looked enthusiasticly at Ling a slight blush on his face._

_"No," Qufang finally said._

_"What?! Why not?!"_

_"I will not teach someone who truly has no resolve, no reason to fight. You have no friends to protect, no family, no nothing. You want to learn just to do something. I will not train someone like that. A person with no reason to fight will not learn, like a person who doesn't wish to get better will die."_

_"That's not right. I have no reason to fight."_

_"You have friends you want to protect. You have the resolve to protect people, everyone. This man, he has no resolve."_

_Ting kicked over a trash can angrily and growled at them: "Fine, don't teach me. but I'll come back. I'll have trained harder than you, and I will kill you."_

_"Qufang-laoshi, what's your resolve?" Ling asked._

_"Just to get stronger. That boy will find a resolve. The next time we see him, it may be troublesome. Come, we will see Ming today."_

_They walked a little farther out, to where they were in s deserted park. There was one person there. His eyes were narrowed into what look like a permanent glare._

_"That person is… Ming?" Ling stared. He remembered this man. He had met him before. Ming was the name of the kid that had beat up Feng and Daxi when they were picking on Ling's friends. Ming wanted to kill him. He wanted to fight Ling in the future. Why?!_

_"Hello, boss," Ming said when he noticed Ling and Qufang were standing there. "It's a pleasure to see you again. What fun it will be when I rip you to shreads, dog."_

_"What? Wait, why do you want to kill me?!"_

_"The boss of a mafia group shouldn't be weak like you. I won't lose such a powerful position to a pathetic dog like you."_

_One year later (Shanghai, China):_

_Ting sharpened his scythe. He was finally going to kill Qufang and Ling. It really hadn't been that long since he saw them last, but… he knew he was stronger now. 'Resolve. What a stupid thing to have,' Ting thought. 'Who needs friends to protect? Why should people bother with stupid things like that? What a pain. I don't need a resolve to get stronger. I do this because I want to.'_

_"Ting," Ran called her student. "Where do you think you're going?"_

_"I'm going to kill a few pests."_

_"Don't, Yang's taking us out to eat tonight."_

_"Yeah right, I bet he'll pay for you and leave me with my pay and I won't have the money because I though he was going to pay and the restaurant makes me work."_

_"Yang's changes since then, besides he's more mature than you."_

_"Pft, I wish."_

_Ting picked up his scythe and left to find the people he was going to take his revenge on. He had to hurry. Beijing was two week walk on foot. _

_Two years later (Beijing, China):_

_"We're done for today," Qufang said getting up. He was now in the form of a one year old baby due to the curse of the Arcobaleno, but he was still teaching his two students. "Good job, Ling. You're getting better."_

_"I can't do this anymore," Ling moaned as he stood up and leaned against a wall._

_"But you've really started to improve. Don't give up on you're training. You're going to be a mob boss. You have to be stronger than that."_

_"It's not the training. I've gotten used to that. It's just…"_

_"What? Tell me. Tell Wang-laoshi."_

_"I can't train with a baby!"_

_"But you knew me before I was a baby. Can't you trust me? Ming still does. He still trains hard. Harder even."_

_"I'm not like Ming. Ming's a weirdo. He's a monster."_

_"You shouldn't say that about your classmates."_

_"But it's true, Baiyu said that about him!"_

_"Still, he's your classmate, treat him with respect. And you shouldn't trust everything Baiyu says. Not everything he says is true."_

_"Wang Qufang," A man walked up. He looked rather beat up. "Baiyu has gone crazy. He started killing his subordinates with Zhao Feng and Qiao Daxi."_

_"So," Qufang looked at the sky. "It's finally happened. He couldn't take it could he." He turned to Ling. "Let's go. We have to go back to Nanjing and stop Baiyu and take your spot as captain. Leave Ming here though. We can have Lü and his team take care of him."_

_"Isn't that worst than insulting him?! Leaving him here! Alone! Without telling him where we're going," Ling shouted._

_"Ling, you wouldn't ever understand why we have to leave Ming here. No matter how many times I explained it, so just do as I saw and get going back to Nanjing." Qufang jumped up and kicked Ling into the right direction._

_"Alright, I'm going. I still don't think it's right though." Ling hurried off. Leaving his things at the hotel. Nanjing was a long way away, but they could get there in a couple hours taking one of Qufang's mafia jets._

_"We're going to hoof it to Nanjing."_

_"What?"_

_"You heard me. We're walking. Well, you're walking. I'm going going to teach you a technique that only Ming and I have truly mastered, even though Baiyu says he has."_

_"What? A technique Baiyu hasn't mastered?"_

_"Qian Jiao (千腳)."_

_"Qi-qian jiao… Thousand feet? What kind of technique is that?"_

_"It's all based on speed. And I'm going to try and get you to master it by the time we get to Nanjing so you can use it to fight Baiyu."_

_"Why is Baiyu doing this? Why weren't you surprised when you heard this?"_

_"Seven year old Yu Yishan was born with a rare ability to see possible future outcomes."_

_"You mean he's psychic?"_

_"No, he can only see POSSIBLE outcomes. He did see this coming, though. Yishan was also at your orphanage, and Ming and I think Feng and Daxi went there, too."_

_"Really? All those people from the same place? That's suspicious, don'tcha think, Qufang-laoshi?"_

_"No, it's not that suspicious. Most of your family comes from that orphanage. Probably because Nanjing was the old capitol and many mafia men lived underground there, and when the capitol moved the people didn't. It's likely that the previous family came from an orphanage in Nanjing. Most likely because mafia men don't enjoy moving around a lot. That's why most mafia families are all from Italy. That's where the mafia orginated from."_

_"How do you know all of that? Were you around then, too? Did you get cursed with perpetual youth?"_

_"No, unlike you, I did all of my studying. I learned everything about the mafia's history throughout my training, like you will."_

_"I have to learn history, now, too?"_

_A smack to the head was Qufang's simple way of saying: 'suck it up, loser.'_

_"So, why is Baiyu doing this? Suddenly fighting against us?"_

_"Baiyu hates to lose. That's why he has refused to fight Ming. He hated that we are, in fact, losing this war against the Italians. Because he knows this, he goes to the other side, the side that is against us, to fight us. To win, because that's all he cares about. We didn't need Yishan to tell us that. Everyone knew it."_

_"What kind of person changes sides because one is losing? What has he been fighting for all this time? Why turn against us? Would the Italians really let him join their side?"_

_"No. Baiyu is going to make is own team with Feng and Daxi."_

_Ling carried Qufang to Nanjing. He tried to keep running the whole way there, because Qufang hit him everytime he stopped._

_"How is this going to make me faster?" Ling asked as he slowly dragged himself along the trail._

_"It strengthens indurance and builds muscle. Trust me. Ming went through all of this, though, he was much faster than you to begin with."_

_"Hmm, really, I just can't see Ming carring you."_

_"I started teaching him long before the Arcobaleno curse was cast."_

_"THAT'S EVEN HARDER TO IMAGINE!!"_

_"He improved too much. I've taught him more than he needs to know. Ling, it will up to you to defeat him, because he has gotten too strong."_

_"AND WHOSE FAULT WAS THAT?"_

_"Not my own. Ming is very intelligent, and I'm sure he was able to force me to teach him things I really shouln't have, then again, I'm not weak to mind tricks soo…"_

_"SO IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT!!"_

_"Not in the least. I just decided to teach him everything I knew, because that was easier that trying to learn what to teach him."_

_"SO YOU WERE BEING LAZY!"_

_Same year, (Nanjing, China):_

_After three days the two arrived at Nanjing. Baiyu had killed half the of the people in the mansion. Baiyu's riffle was emitting his dying will flames everywhere. His power was pouring out of the weapon. He fired it at the wall, and it exploded. _

_Ling pulled out his sword. His presence had gone unnoticed to Baiyu till now._

_"What are you doing here, Ling?" he asked. When he turned to Ling his eyes had a reddish hint to them. "Go back to Beijing and finish your training. You still need to become a boss. It'll be more fun to kill you that way."_

_"Baiyu, why are you doing this?! What do you have to gain?!"_

_"I hate to lose. I won't lose this way."_

_Ling ran at him, sword pointed forward. "Someone like you, how could I –how could anyone– respect a man like you?! What kind of horrible person gives up like that?!" Ling swung his sword at Baiyu. Baiyu blocked the attack with his riffle._

_"The kind of person who wants nothing more than to win. Ling, this will be the winning side. Give up on the Chinese Mafia."_

_"No. I was brought into this. I won't leave it. This is my family now."_

_"Then you are my enemy."_

_He dodged three more bullets and attempted to cut Baiyu, but it was hopeless. Baiyu was still faster, and Ling was exhausted from all the training he had done before they had got there. Ling had tried to land a hit on Baiyu, but it was impossible. He was too fast. But Baiyu had started thinking that about Ling. Ling's speed started out slow, but with time, it picked up speed. He was just getting used to the extra energy lying around and was learning how to use it; however, he could not control it and Qufang knew that Ling would run out of energy soon, and Ling would probably be killed here._

_Qimei's voice projected of the loudspeakers. "Zhao Feng and Qiao Daxi have been caught and were given the Death Heater and will be moved to another location in Shanghai."_

_Three familiar needles flew at Baiyu, as he dodged them three more were stabbed into his back. Baiyu turned to face his worst nightmare._

* * *

Iruna: Well, this was another long ass chapter. The next chapter won't be out for a long time. I'm having trouble keeping Ting in character. Accuatally he's so in character he seems Ooc now. It's sad, I know.

Ting: I wanna be in the next chapter.

Iruna: Then stop being an ass to Hibari-kun.

Ting: Fine, I'll be nice to Kyoya-chan.

Ling: Doubt it.

Lin: Can I be in this story?

Ling: No, go kiss your boyfriend.

Iruna: No, I'm sorry Lin, you and Tsubaro-kun won't be in this story.

Lin: But Ling is.

Iruna: And he's been stripped of all sanity.

Lin: Why are you in the story?

Iruna: Am not!

Ting: Aren't you Shen Boai?


End file.
